Australian Classification Board (Video) (Australia)
1987-1994 Bill-Collins-PG-Australia-Warning.png Bill-Collins-M-Australia-Warning.png Bill-Collins-All-Ratings-Australia-Warning.png What-to-see-before-you-see-a-movie-1987.png OFLC-Screen-1987.png Bumper: We see Australian radio presenter Bill Collins in a room, which varies by rating, standing in front of a black card with one or all four of the rating symbols from the time. He then explains what each rating is about, and what to expect in the forthcoming movie. After he finishes explaining, it then cuts to a black background showing all four symbols, with the text "What to see before you see a movie" underneath them. We then fade to the the OFLC logo. Rating Symbols *G (a triangle) *PG (a rectangle) *M (a circle) *R (a diamond) FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: Collins says: * G: TBA * PG: "Hello. Right now, we're going to explore an important movie experience. It's called 'PG'. Now, it's up to parents to provide guidance if your children want to see PG. What should perceptive viewers look for? Well, there could be language. Some coarse language is considered acceptable. Provided, its use by the actors isn't excessive. And violence? Any depictions of violence are restrained, or they're presented in a stylised or theatrical fashion, or in a historical context. I think you know what I mean. And people have asked me about sex in a PG. The most you'll find any discrete, verbal and visual depictions and references to sexual matters, that's all. So, that's PG! There's lots to enjoy about it. Why don't you keep PG in mind when you're choosing your next movie? You may find PG very rewarding. I know I do." * M: "Hello. Allow me to draw your attention to a significant movie experience. It's called "M", M for mature. M is for everybody, but is recommended for film lovers 15 and over. Why? You know, it may contain scenes which might disturb or harm younger viewers. There could be scenes in them which may contain coarse language, but none of it's excessive or sexually explicit. Will there be violence in M? You may well find realistic depictions of violence, including blood and gore. People have asked me about sex in M. Quite frankly, sexual activity or sexual intercourse may be implied or simulated. So, that's M. May I make a suggestion? Do keep M in mind when choosing your next movie for the mature members of your family. I hope you enjoy M. I know I do." * R: TBA * All symbols: "Hello. Do you know how many new movies or videos are released in Australia every year? It's a huge number - in fact, there are over 3,300 videos released, and at least 600 movies. Now, by my calculations, that's a visual feast of at least 10,000 car chases, 150,000 love scenes, 200,000 arguments, wagon-loads of gunfights, and innumerable people being incredibly dramatic. Exciting, isn't it? But, do you know something else? To help you decide what you and your family may want to see, each film is given a classification by The Office of Film and Literature Classification. Imagine being paid to watch movies - what a life!" After Collins explains what the movie rating is about, a short, soothing orchestral piece is heard, which finishes on an ascending piano scale. Availability: Quite rare. Appears on Australian video cassettes of the era, such as Kindergarten Cop, Dream Machine and The Grifters. Scare Factor: Low. The music at the end may catch some of guard. 1994-2001 ACB-1994-G-Screen.png ACB-1994-PG-Screen.png ACB-1994-M15+-Screen.png ACB-1994-MA-Screen.png ACB-1994-R18+-Screen.png Ratings-Advice-1994-Screen.png Nicknames, "Ratings Advice", "Electric Rectangle" Bumper: *1993-1999: We see a filmstrip with a white box with "VIDEO HIRE" in it on a room. The filmstrip contains Daffy Duck on a bag on a poorly door, then it cuts to a video store with parents looking at videotapes and with the filmstrip contains Daffy screaming on the same overly door, then a purple rectangle with the triangle with "G" on it and next to it is "FOR GENERAL EXHIBITION" wiped in with a spark and cuts to a B&W clip with a man on lights on top we see the side of the man, then we see on a sea with grass with a man and woman and the hat switch places and laughs, then we see the family looking, then we see the man on a room with the words "PG" on a rectangle (similar to the MPAA ratings logo) with the words "PARENTAL GUIDANCE RECOMMENDED FOR PERSONS UNDER 15 YEARS" and below it was "LOW COURSE LEVEL LANGUAGE" on a brown rectangle wiped in with a spark. Then it cuts to the guys outside zooming in, but the PG rectangle is still intact and the father blocks the girl's ears from the language, then we see a closeup of the family then the girls look up and we see the Terminator with moving rain background and then we see words "M" on a circle with "15+" next to it and we see the words "RECOMMENDED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES 15 YEARS OR OLDER" then at a bottom "REALASTIC VIOLENCE OF LOW INTENSITY" on a purple rectangle wiped in with a spark, then a gun appears then we see a car with a store that is being exploded, then we see the boy having his eyes blocked with his mother's hands and then we see an object looking up on a black background is a black rectangle with a hexagon with the words "MA" and on the right is "RESTRICTIONS APPLY TO PERSONS UNDER THE AGE OF 15 YEARS" and below that is "MEDIUM LEVEL VIOLENCES AND ADULT THEMES" on a black rectangle wiped in with a spark, then we see a girl looking with a hand over the face, then we see a blonde-haired girl with the words "R" on a diamond with "18+" and on the right is "RESTRICTED TO ADULTS 18 YEARS OR OLDER" then below it was "HIGH LEVEL SEX SCENES AND ADULT THEMES" on a orange rectangle wiped in with a spark, then we cut to a full girl on a living chair with the R 18+ rectangle still intact then it moves, then it cuts to girl and man looking then it crossfades to the family on a room with filmstrip then a circle zoomed up then the words "Ratings ADVICE" then a video label fades in then "MAKES A BETTER CHOICE" then we see on a black rectangle with the same G rectangle is black and the right side on the text next to the G triangle appears. Then it cuts to black. *1999-2001: Same as before, but the there are a few differences: **The word "15+" is added next to the hexagon with the "MA" on it and the description is "PERSONS UNDER 15 MUST BE ACCOMPANIED BY A PARENT OR ADULT GUARDIAN MEDIUM LEVEL VIOLENCE AND ADULT THEMES" in a taller Helvetica typeface on the black rectangle instead of "RESTRICTIONS APPLY TO PERSONS UNDER THE AGE OF 15 YEARS MEDIUM LEVEL VIOLENCES AND ADULT THEMES". **The live-action background turns black, the VHS tape zooms out, and the message fading in reads: Information about the classification of this film may be obtained from the Office of Film and Literature Classification. Requests or complaints may be sent to OFLC, Locked Mail Bag 3, Haymarket, NSW 1240. Trivia: The movie clips featured in the bumper are from: *Looney Tunes short - The Ducksters *Unknown black-and-white film *The African Queen *Back to the Future: Part III *Terminator 2: Judgement Day *Night Terrors *Body of Evidence The sign depicted is One False Movie. FX/SFX: The electric rectangle appearing. The Daffy Duck scenes are animated, and everything else is live-action. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: We see some soundbites of clips and sounds from an Aussie store, then a narrator saying "Make a better choice, Ratings Advice! Says it is on every video". Availability: Uncommon. Seen on some Columbia TriStar, Warner Home Video, MGM/UA Home Video, and early Universal Studios Home Entertainment releases. On Buena Vista and 20th Century Fox releases, it rarely shows up. It's most commonly seen on Roadshow Entertainment releases. These include Three to Tango, Meet Joe Black, Fatal Instinct, Bio-Dome, Rules of Engagement, Hocus Pocus, Pokemon 2000, Babylon 5 videos, Space Cowboys, Guarding Tess, and U-571. Scare Factor: Minimal. The voiceover might catch off guard, and the more mature scenes could also unnerve some unsuspecting children. 2001-2005 ACB-2001-G-Screen.png ACB-2001-PG-Screen.png ACB-2001-M15+-Screen.png ACB-2001-MA15+-Screen.png ACB-2001-R18+-Screen.png ACB-2001-Choose-Right-Movie.png Nicknames: "Ratings Advice II", "CGI Ratings Logo" Bumper: On a blue background, we see the G rating logo on a triangle zoomed out. Then the PG rectangle logo zoomed out. Then we see the M 15+ rating logo zoomed out. Then the MA 15+ rating logo zoomed out. Then the R 18+ rating logo zooms out. Then we see a family on a living room on a black BG with a man zooming then it moves to the G triangle, then it flashes to the boy with a G triangle on its shirt then we see video walls with the G rating logo rotates on its clip. Then it cuts to a letterbox showing a clip from "Toy Story 2" with Woody with Bulleye with his hat taking and falls down with the G triangle rotates and the words "SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES" next to it. Then it cuts to a family with a boy laughing then it cuts to a stone with Elmo standing then it cuts to a sea with a sailboat and a mouse falling down and a ship falls on the mouse, then a big cat looks at a mouse, then it cuts to a close-up of a big cat, then we see a mouse looking on a bean engraved, then we flashes into a girl with the PG rectangle, then we see a video wall of clips with the PG rectangle rotates on it. Then it cuts to a letterbox with a girl walking into a music room then we see zoomed out further than usual with the PG rectangle rotates with the words "PARENTAL GUIDANCE RECOMMENDED FOR PERSONS UNDER 15 YEARS" then we see a close up of a video wall with the cast on a white background, then it cuts to a tower exploding, and to a family looking and cuts to a Star Trek-esque room with its family, then its close up then it flashes to we see the boy with the M circle then we see a video wall with the M 15+ logo rotating on it. Then it cuts to a flash of white, followed by a blurred background with a man in a gun then it turns into a letterbox of a man looking on a city window with a white floor onto the bottom and we see the M 15+ logo rotates with the words "RECOMMENDED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES 15 YEARS OR OLDER", then we see a girl resembles Shirley Temple with brown skin and white hair with a black shirt close up and flashes and close up again then we see a lighting with two man on it then it cuts to a man looking on a ground, then we see a stair similar to Roman Empire exploding and to a man looking in a jungle similar to Tarzan, then it cuts to a boy on its bed and it flickers, then it cuts to a family, then we see a boy on the ceiling then it flashes, then we see an adult woman with the MA logo on it then a set of video wall with the MA 15+ logo rotating on it, then it cuts to a girl looking with the MA 15+ logo rotates with the words "PERSONS UNDER 15 YEARS MUST BE ACCOMPANIED BY A PARENT OR ADULT GUARDIAN", then we see the man then we see a family with a woman looking on a telephone, then it shoots the gun, then we see the MA 15+ woman on a living room, then it cuts to a man with a telephone being scared, then it disappears, then we see the MA woman and we see the G man from the beginning, the only difference is "R" on a diamond then we see a video wall with the R 18+ logo rotating on it, then it cuts to a woman being scared with the R 18+ logo rotates and next to it was "RESTRICTED TO ADULTS 18 YEARS AND OLDER", then to a man being scared, then we see a video wall with the man walking being scared, then a man walks, then man looks on another man, then it disappears and we see a family then it flashes to a poster. Trivia: The clips featured here come from: *Toy Story 2 *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Stuart Little *Grease *Independence Day *Galaxy Quest *The Matrix *X-Men *The Mummy (1999) *The Sixth Sense *Ransom *American Psycho FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: A mix of CGI and live-action, but some scenes in the G rating were traditional animation, and the blue background moving is as well. But in the end, it's a cheap bumper. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: First, a whoosh and a synth choir, then someone laughing. The dad says, "I guess we look pretty sooner at the moment. But, when it comes to ratings classifications, it's seriously important to choose the right movie for every member of the family." The son says, "Films classified G are material exhibition that can be enjoyed by the whole family.", followed by audio clips from movies, then the daughter says, "When viewing films classified PG, Parental Guidance is recommended for persons under 15 years of age.", followed by another set of audio clips from movies. The other son says "Films rated M are recommended for mature audiences, 15 Years and over.". Another set of audio clips from movies is heard, and then the mom yells "Movies classified MA cannot by seen by persons under 15. Unless accompanied by a parent or adult guardian." and an audio clip from Ransom (1996). The dad yells "Oh! Movies rated R are restricted to adults, 18 years and over.", then an audio clip from the American Psycho (2000) trailer, and the dad concluding, "So, choose the right movie to your family!" A whoosh occurs, and a male narrator says, "Film classification ratings help you put in the picture." As all this happens, a rock tune with drums playing in the background. Whooshes also occur when the clips appear and disappear. Availability: Uncommon. It appeared most often on Columbia TriStar videotapes, but it also cropped up on some Warner Home Video, 20th Century Fox/MGM Home Entertainment, Universal Studios Home Entertainment, Buena Vista Home Entertainment and Roadshow Entertainment. Examples include Secret Window, America's Sweethearts, The Santa Clause 2, Spider-Man, Daddy's Day Care, Charlie's Angels, Pokemon 3, Head Over Heels, Dark Blue, Stuart Little 2, and Murder by Numbers among other VHS releases in Australia from the time. Scare Factor: Medium, The bumper and the clips were might catch off guard, though it's quite a modern bumper for it's time and is also a favourite of many. Category:Rating Bumpers